


Video Gaming

by AdvocateofRussia



Series: Dignity Be Damned [2]
Category: Cow Chop
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Voyeurism, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 10:18:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10660515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdvocateofRussia/pseuds/AdvocateofRussia
Summary: Aleks really wanted to play that game with James didn't he. He got on his knees and called him daddy.





	Video Gaming

"James, come on man! Play the god damn game with me!" Aleks whined on his knees in front of James where he sat at his desk. The concrete floor of the barn was cold and unforgiving, but despite the uncomfortable conditions, Aleks' resolve stayed strong. Trevor laughed from his seat on the couch, watching the two argue as his game loaded. This had been going on for nearly an hour now, Aleks had been on his knees for at least twenty minutes. He had debated getting a camera and filming this for a cow chop behind the scenes video, but laziness prevailed. 

"Dude I said no, I'm busy and that game fucking sucks man!" James groaned in frustration. "I don't care how many times you ask, I don't wanna play the fucking game!" Aleks huffed as Trevor laughed harder. Aleks bit his lip in concentration, contemplating what action he could take to bend James to his will and make him play the game with him. Then, an idea hit him. He might get in trouble later at home for doing this at the office, but...

"But daddy~" Aleks moaned seductively, turning James' chair to fully face him. James eyes widened in panic, his eyes flickering to Trevor who sat on the couch motionless at this development. "Daddy~ Don't you wanna play with your baby boy?" Aleks smirked as he saw James' eyes darken in lust, but his face turning scarlet red. "You love playing at home, so let's play here too, daddy!" Aleks mewled, moving his hand to palm James' thigh, nearly brushing his dick.

"Dude... what the fuck?" Trevor whispered quietly, eyes still wide with shock. The sound of Trevor's voice was enough to spur James into action, bolting out of his chair, knocking Aleks over in the process. 

"FUCKING FINE!" James yelled, face still red. "We can play the fucking game, just STOP already!" James muttered curses under his breath as he stalked towards the couch. "MOVE TREEVOOR! We are playing the god damn game, get the others in here so we can record this shit."

"Bro...what the fuck?" Trevor asked, his eyebrows raised in question. 

"It's nothin dude, Aleks is just being a weirdo." James growled, throwing himself down onto the destroyed couch.

"That's not what you said last night dude!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP ALEKS!"

~ 

"Alright, heading out guys. See ya tomorrow!" Trevor called over his shoulder with a way. Aleks grunted his goodbye, eyes glued to the monitor. His leg was bouncing in anticipation, on edge ever since they had finished recording the game. James had been silent for hours now, not looking over at him or acknowledging him at all. He knew James had something in store for him, and he didn't know if he should be excited or terrified, depending on what he decided to do. 

"See ya Trevor, don't fucking die on the way home ok?" James called out with a smirk. 

"Don't tell me what to do James, Aleks is your baby boy, not me." Trevor laughed, closing the door behind him quickly to avoid the water bottle Aleks threw at him. The impact of the bottle on the door rang out in the now silent barn. The silence was crushing to Aleks. It's not like he could just leave, James was his ride here after all. And even if he could, he couldn't avoid him forever. They did lived together after all.

Aleks was thrown out of his thoughts when he suddenly felt himself being pulled away from his desk. He swallowed hard, looking up to meet a stern, yet aroused look on James face. 

"So." James began, crossing his arms in front of Aleks, using his legs to move Aleks knees apart. "Care to explain to me why you decided to call me daddy in front of Trevor?" Aleks began to open his mouth, but the words were cut off by a low moan as James' foot came up to rub slowly at his crotch. "Does my baby boi like begging his daddy in front of people? Are you a little voyeuristic slut, baby?" Aleks bit his lip, crying out when the pressure increased on his cock, his hips thrusting to gain more friction. James chuckled lowly, moving his foot away.

"N-James please-"

"Oh so it's James now?" James cut off, reaching out to run his fingers through Aleks' hair, only to grip it tightly, forcing Aleks' head up to meet his eyes. "Do you not wanna call me daddy now that you don't have an audience?" 

"No! No daddy it's not-" Aleks began but was cut off again by James' thumb making it's way into his mouth, pushing his tongue down and preventing him from defending himself. Aleks closed his mouth around it obediently, sucking softly and looking up at James with pleading eyes.

"Well, we should fix that, shouldn't we. After all, daddy just wants to give his baby boy what he wants." James growled, pulling Aleks to his feet. "Couch. Now. No touching yourself and you'd better not have clothes on when I get back." 

"Yes daddy." Aleks said, his voice horse with arousal. He watched James walk into the back room before making his way over the the Cow Chop couch, quickly shedding his shirt and jeans. He hesitated at his underwear, aware that the door hadn't been locked and, though unlikely, one of the others could walk through any minute. But, hearing the sound of boxes being thrown and footsteps quickening, Aleks took a deep breath and dropped his boxers too. 

Just as they hit the floor, James came around the corner, one of the cameras and a bottle of lube in his hands. Aleks froze in realization of what James had in store for him. He walked over silently, setting up the camera on a tripod, moving it until it filmed perfectly at the couch. The red light blinked to life, showing it was recording. Aleks' face flushed a bright red, his voice caught in his throat as James turned to look at him with a sadistic smile.

"Now everyone can see how much of a slut you are for your daddy." James said as he sauntered over to Aleks' frozen figure. "Now, you can beg and plead and get on your knees all you want. And everyone will be able to see, just like you wanted. You still want that baby?" James asked. Aleks knew if he said no, James would turn off the camera and and wait until the two were safe back in their home to fuck him into next week. Aleks turned to look at the camera, blinking red, every second of their interaction being recorded. He hesitated a moment, then nodded his consent, moving to wrap his arms around James' neck, only to be stopped by strong hands.

"No baby, I wanna hear you say it. THEY wanna hear you say it." James whispered, referring to the invisible, currently nonexistent audience behind the camera. 

"I...I wanna show everyone Daddy. I want them to see." Aleks moaned. James hummed his approval, releasing Aleks wrists to run his hands down his slim body, brushing over his nipples and hips. 

"What a good boy. Now, bend over the couch." James commanded, throwing him the bottle of lube. "Give us a show and open yourself up baby."


End file.
